In the past many different types of drip chambers have been provided. Also spike assemblies have been provided for use with such drip chambers. Different types of spike assemblies have been provided because of the different types of intravenous fluid bottles which are utilized. Some bottles are collapsible, others have their own indepedent standpipes, and others need means in the spike assembly for venting the bottle to atmosphere. Filters also have been provided for filtering the air which is introduced into the bottles. All of these various pieces of apparatus have disadvantages. In addition, they are not universally adaptable to other types of i.v. bottles. There is, therefore, a need for a universal drip chamber and spike assembly which can be utilized with various types of i.v. bottles.